El Guerrero, El Héroe Y El Rey de los Piratas
by Ryutaro123
Summary: Goku despertó en una base de la marina, donde estos creyendo que es un enemigo lo atacarían, pero este los derrotaría sin problemas. Cinco años después empezara la aventura del Saiyajin junto a Luffy. Deku después de haber peleado contra su amigo Kacchan y lograr controlar el 8% del One for All llega a una extraña isla donde se encuentra con luffy. Deku y Goku en One Piece
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días mis queridos lectores, espero estén pasándola bien es sus vidas.

Y hoy les presento un tricrossover de Goku y Deku en el mundo de One Piece

Este empezara en el arco de Water 7, que es en el capitulo 220 hasta el 325 del anime, Goku se encontrara con la banda de los Mugiwara al final del relleno de los piratas foxy, que termina en el cap 219.

sin mas que decir empecemos.

**UBICACIÓN GRAND LINE/ BASE DE LA MARINA 10 AM**

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto un niño de 12 años aproximadamente, vestía un traje de artes marciales de color rojo que llevaba el símbolo de la tortuga en el pecho y espalda, en su espalda tenia amarrado un báculo rojo, y de su retaguardia salia una cola de mono café.

-¡Ha caído por ahí!- escucho el azabache, mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza pues esta le estaba doliendo, y sin prestarle mucha atención a lo escuchado se paro del lugar donde estaba sentado hace un momento empezando a inspeccionar su alrededor, y para ser sincero no recuerda como llego allí. Sus últimos recuerdos fueron cuando atravesó el estomago de Piccoro Daimaku.

-¡¿Quien eres tu, niño?!- pregunto un hombre, mientras sus compañeros rodeaban a Goku, el Saiyajin vio esto con seriedad y dándose cuenta que habían entre 100 a 400 hombres rodeándolo.

-Mi nombre es Son Goku, ¿y quienes son ustedes?- pregunto seriamente y con hostilidad en su voz ya que sentía que los hombres enfrente de él lo atacarían en cualquier momento.

-Somos los marinos- respondió con superioridad. -¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí?-

-La verdad es que ni siquiera yo lo se- respondió con una pequeña risa, pero al parecer aquel hombre enfrente no se lo tomo muy bien.

-¡No mientas!, es imposible que estés en medio una base de la marina sin razón alguna- lo dijo casi gritando mientras con su espada lanzaba un corte horizontal, el cual fue detenido por una espada de ki amarilla, donde después Goku le daría un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, sacandole el aire y dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Que es esto?, no recuerdo poder hacer esto- dijo Goku sorprendido de la espada amarilla que se encontraba en su mano, mientras la veía con curiosidad.

-Cuidado ese niño es peligroso- dijo otro marino, que junto a otros 20 se abalanzaron contra Goku, quien hizo desaparecer la espada de ki, y ahora en vez de detener la espada con la hecha de ki lo hizo con su mano, donde procedió a romperla y contraatacar con una patada horizontal que mando al Marin hacia sus compañeros, de los cuales cayeron 15 de los 20.

Goku miraría nuevamente a los marinos, y dando una pequeña sonrisa desaparecería de la vista de todos, y entonces los marinos estaban siendo derrotados uno a uno a velocidad impresionante pues estos eran incapaces de verlo.

-¿Ese niño puede usar el Soru?- se pregunto uno de los mas experimentados marinos, que intentaba desesperadamente ver al Saiyajin, pasaron 3 segundos el Marin se daba cuenta de como varios de sus compañeros caían al suelo fuera de combate, entonces él lo vio pero no porque lograra ver tan increíble velocidad sino porque Goku se había parado enfrente de él. El Marin rápidamente empuño su espada lanzando un corte vertical, siendo este esquivado, para posteriormente ser golpeado en la cara quedando fuera de combate.

Y asi pasaron los minutos un total de 10 minutos, donde todos los marinos estaban tirados en el suelo, ninguno muerto pero si inconsciente. Goku dio un suspiro y dijo:

-Que tipos tan débiles, la Patrulla Roja me dio mas pelea- mientras tanto uno de los marinos había recobrado la conciencia y con un Den Den Mushi, llamo al Capitán de la base.

Pasaron 10 minutos mas donde Goku se quedo sentado encima de un Marin, intentando recordar como había llegado a ese lugar, o como había hecho esa espada de ki, ya cansado de esperar Goku se dispuso a irse, pero el sonido de unos pasos le hicieron detenerse para saber quien llego al lugar.

Goku miro al hombre enfrente suyo, era alto media unos 2 metros un cuerpo muy musculoso, tenia el pelo negro, llevaba una chaqueta con la característica capa propia de los Marines con altos cargos (blanca, con hombreras doradas, y la palabra "Justicia" escrita a la espalda) aunque mucho más corta de lo habitual, de aspecto mucho más mullido y con un forro verde que se puede apreciar en el cuello; no viste nada más bajo la chaqueta y en su torso se pueden ver varias cicatrices, y una clase de sudadera como pantalón.

**(NA: este capitán no existe es alguien creado por mi, no tendrá mucha relevancia en la historia por si lo llegan a preguntar, solo estará para esta parte)**

-¿Un niño hizo todo esto?- pregunto el hombre, tenia una voz gruesa y ronca, al parecer no se veía muy sorprendido al ver a todos sus hombres caídos. -Bueno estos perdedores no podrían ganarle ni a una mosca-

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto el azabache, y el Capitán lo miro de manera asesina.

-Soy el capitán de esta base, Bane. ¿Y quien eres tu?-respondió calmadamente pero con malicia en su voz.

-Soy Son Goku- dijo manteniendo un tono serio.

-Son Goku, ¿sabes que significa lo que acabas de hacer?-

-No, ni la mas remota idea- respondió serio, pero Bane se cayo al estilo anime por esa respuesta tan estúpida.

-Significa que si sales de aquí con vida, mejor dicho derrotandome, seras perseguido con una recompensa por tu cabeza- respondió Bane. -Pero eso sera imposible- termino de hablar mientras sacaba de su chaqueta 2 pistolas, de las cuales hizo 5 tiros por cada una, pero para su sorpresa Goku atrapo las 10 balas con sus manos desnudas. _(¿Sera que este niño tenga dominado el Rokushiki?. Por lo que me dijo el recluta también parece tener el Soru y el Tekkai) _se pregunto a si mismo un poco preocupado de la situación puesto que el solo era capaz de usar el Tekkai y no bien que digamos.

Goku miro con aburrimiento al hombre, dio tres pasos y después desapareció y reapareció enfrente de Bane, lanzando un puñetazo al estomago del Capitán, el cual dijo '' Tekkai'' quedándose inmóvil, y recibiendo el golpe de lleno. Goku sorprendido por ver que el hombre logro resistir su golpe, es mas solo logro moverlo unos cuantos centímetros, pero cuando dirigió su mirada de nuevo al hombre vio que tenia una cara de dolor.

_(Incluso utilizando el Tekkai, me hizo daño) _se dijo sorprendido de las habilidades del chico.

-Ya veo, eres mas fuerte que ellos- dijo Goku emocionado por tener una pelea, mientras con su mano daba la señal de que atacar.

Bane enojado porque el azabache lo estaba tomando como un juego se abalanzo con una gran variedad de puños y patadas rápidas, las cuales eran esquivadas como si nada por el Saiyajin, quien después detuvo un golpe con una mano, mientras Bane forcejeaba con su puño para romper la defensa de Goku, siendo esto inutil puesto que Goku no se movía ni un milímetro.

_(¡¿También el Kami-e?!)_ se pregunto el Capitán incluso mas asustado que antes.

-Eres alguien genial, tus golpes eran muy rápidos para lo musculoso y grande que eres- dijo Goku apretando el agarre sobre el puño de Bane, haciendo que este se retuerza de dolor llegando al punto de arrodillarse enfrente de Goku. -Bueno, aunque ha sido divertido me tengo que ir- dijo pegandole un golpe en cuello. -¿Ahora adonde voy?- se pregunto con un suspiro. -Bueno mejor sigo entrenado- termino de decir corriendo hacia un lugar cualquiera.

**1 SEMANA DESPUÉS/ CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA MARINA**

En un sala, se encontraban varia gente sentada de brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria.

-Entonces... me parece que no sera vencido enviando una simple unidad militar- dijo un hombre que se encontraba al fondo de la sala, enfrente de un tablero. - Desde su aparición en una base de la marina, derrotando a aproximadamente 400 marinos y al Capitán Bane quien en fuerza esta debajo del Capitan Smoker, se ha confirmado que ha derrotado a varios piratas de recompensas mayores a los 10 millones, ha estado muy activo, ya ha derrotado a varios Marinos que lo reconocen, tambien se ha confirmado que ha derrotado a varios piratas de recompensas mayores a los 10-20 millones. Según el informe del Capitan Bane este niño es capaz de utilizar el Rokushiki, actualmente se desconoce su paradero actual. Y el responsable de esto es...-

-Son Goku, un niño de 12 años, el precio inicial por su cabeza sera de 90 millones de Berries, lo cual es un récord, superando a Nico Robin que tiene una recompensa de 79 Millones, pero es razonable. Lo inteligente seria encargarnos de él rápido, acabar con esta semilla de maldad antes de que le crezcan raíces- termino de decir la situación de Goku.

-Por supuesto- respondió alguien.

****5 AÑOS MAS TARDE****

En los 5 años que han pasado, Goku a seguido viajando a través del Grand Line, entrenando e intentando recordar como llego a este lugar, pero no ha hecho ningún avance en esto ultimo lo único que ha logrado recordar es una chica de pelo blanco corto, pero nada mas, y para rematar no tiene ni idea de quien podrá ser, solo hace que la extrañe, y le duela el corazón por alguna extraña razón.

En estos momentos Goku se encontraba en una de sus islas favoritas Long Ring Long Land, ya había terminado su entrenamiento en la isla, y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la costa, pero antes de llegar pararía en la casa donde siempre había un caballo blanco, pero esta vez había un viejito, y siete personas, así que acelero el paso.

-Hey Caballo-blanco-san- Grito Goku al caballo que al verlo fue hacia él y en señal de felicidad le empezó a lamber la cara, mientras los Mugiwara's veían esto extrañados puesto que no lo habían visto antes en la isla.

-Oye, ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto Luffy felizmente.

-Soy Son Goku, pero pueden decirme Goku- respondió el azabache con una sonrisa. -Oye, yo me acuerdo de ustedes- dijo señalando a Luffy, Zoro y Nami.

(Son Goku, ¿donde he visto ese nombre antes?) se preguntaban Robin y Nami mirando al azabache.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntaron los tres intrigados.

-Si, cuando estaban en la isla de Jaya, yo les ayude en el bar, y también les dije que la isla del cielo es real- respondió Goku.

-¡Ooohhh!, ya me acuerdo, eres el hombre que noqueo a Bellamy y los demás en un instante- respondió Luffy emocionado.

-¡Ya se quien eres!- dijo Nami exaltada al recordar ese poste de se busca una de las veces que estaba trabajando Arlong y también cuando legaba el periódico y los postes de se busca. -Tu eres Goku el niño que se infiltro en una base de la marina, y tiene una recompensa de 150 millones-

-Je je je, si ese soy yo- respondió un poco nervioso.

-¡¿En serio?!- pregunto mas emocionado Luffy. -¿Quieres ser mi Nakama?-

-Si, porque no- respondió sencillamente el Saiyajin, sacandole una gota de sudor a todos por rápido que acepto.

-Por cierto, Goku-san ¿tu que eres?- pregunto Robin con curiosidad, ya que recordó que cuando encontró el campanario de oro en la isla del cielo, había un mensaje del antiguo Rey Pirata en el mismo lenguaje del Poneglygh y al lado del nombre de Gold D. Roger, en la misma escritura pero no muy bien escrito decía que Son Goku había estado ahí.

-Yo soy un peleador de artes marciales- respondió Goku.

-Otra pregunta Goku-san- dijo Robin y Goku asintió. -¿Ya habías estado en la isla del cielo?-

-Si, también me acuerdo de haber encontrado un campanario de oro que tenia una runas todas raras, pero sigo sin saber porque las logre leer. Entonces decidí escribir mi nombre al lado de un tal Gold D. Roger en ese mismo tipo de runas-respondió Goku con una sonrisa.

Entonces pasaron las horas donde el Saiyajin empezó a conocer mejor a los Mugiwara, ya en el atardecer el nieto del Viejo llego, y reecontrandose con su abuelo, y después los Mugiwara se fueron junto a su nuevo integrante.

fin espero les haya gustado

por cierto esta historia esta conectada con la de Goku x Koneko

Niveles de poder:

-Marinos: 20-50

-Capitán Bane: 175

-Goku: 400 (al llegar) 550 (5 años después)

-Luffy: 300

-Zoro: 275

-Sanji: 270

-Robin: 180

-Chopper: 50 (normal) 180 (Heavy point)

-Ussop:20

-Nami: 15

-Deku: 50 (normal) 190 (8% One For All)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¡¿Todos han perdido sus recuerdos?!

* * *

La noche había llegado, y Zoro se encontraba en la cofa de barco haciendo guardia (durmiendo), pero este se despertó por haber escuchado una voz, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y miro a sus alrededores, pero no vio nada mas que el mar y la isla cercana en donde habían anclando unos metros de la orilla, se rasco la cabeza y con bostezo se volvió a quedar dormido.

**[INSERTAR SONIDO DE CORNETA]**

Robin quien era la única que se encontraba despierta leyendo unos libros, escucho el sonido de aquella extraña corneta, y sin tomarle mucha importancia siguió su lectura.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Se podía oír el graznido de las gaviotas, mientras la única persona despierta era Robin quien no durmió en toda la noche por estar leyendo su libro, unos segundos después dio un suspiro y cerro el libro mientras que con una sonrisa volteaba a ver a su compañera de cuarto, Nami, quien seguía durmiendo en su cama, la pelinegra se levanto de su asiento y coloco el libro en el estante, y cuando se voltio vio que Nami ya estaba despierta.

-Buenos días- saludo Robin a Nami, quien la veía confundida, la navegante giro su cabeza hacia la derecha para tener una mejor vista de donde estaba. Robin que vio el extraño gesto de amiga, pregunto: -¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Nami.

-¿Eh?- pregunto con sorpresa tanto en su voz como era en su cara.

**HABITACIÓN DE HOMBRES**

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Era el sonido de las cosas cayéndose mientras el pequeño reno ponía su espalda en contra de las escaleras, y veía asustado a la gente que dormía en frente suyo.

-Aun puedo comer mas- fueron las palabras de Luffy mientras seguía durmiendo.

-Tengo hambre- hablo Goku dormido.

Chopper que se veía aterrorizado por esto comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta que vio que a su lado se encontraban las escaleras.

-El segundo por favor- dijo Luffy en un tono un poco mas alto, haciendo que el pobre reno de nariz azul subiera las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante, abriendo la compuerta que lleva al cuarto y esta quedando en el aire unos segundos hasta que volvió a caer en su posición inicial generando un sonido al estar en esta, despertando a los demás Mugiwara's.

Mientras tanto Chopper estaba gritando y corriendo por todo el barco.

**UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE**

Goku, Luffy, Sanji, Izuku y Ussop aun seguían en la habitación mientras que Luffy inspeccionaba el lugar con curiosidad, Goku estaba haciendo unas flexiones parado de manos, Sanji estaba sentado en un sofá fumando un cigarrillo con una mirada ensombrecida, Usopp estaba sudando a mares con una cara de terror al igual que Izuku.

_(¿Donde estoy? ¿Y quienes son estos?)_ se preguntaba el narizón con miedo de que le hicieran algo.

_(¡¿Quienes son ellos?! ¡¿Serán villanos?! ¡¿Habré sido secuestrado?!. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber ido al examen de UA después de haber tragado el pelo de All Might) _pensaba Izuku mejor dicho esta murmurando todo haciendo que todos los presentes se sientan incómodos por su costumbre.

-Oye brocoli- llamo Sanji a Izuku, que se asusto por el repentino llamado.

-Hai- respondió con temor.

-Primero te pido el favor que dejes de murmurar cosas- dijo el rubio seriamente. -Y segundo, ¿Sabes que ha pasado?- pregunto.

-¿Huh?- exclamo Izuku confundido.

-Soy Sanji, cocinero de restaurante marítimo Baratie- se presento Sanji. -Ayer me acosté en mi cama como de costumbre, y cuando me despierto, estoy en un sitio que no conozco rodeado de desconocidos. ¿Sabes tu el por que?-

-N-n-no- respondió Izuku casi sin poder articular palabras.

-¿Que?- pregunto ahora Luffy. -¿Ustedes no son los que me habéis salvado?-

-¿Salvado?- pregunto Ussop confundido.

-Soy Luffy, estaba navegando cerca de mi pueblo y engullido por un remolino enorme. Me escondí en un barril y me desmalle. Cuando me desperté estaba en este barco- se presento y dijo su historia el capitán. -Creía que ustedes me habían salvado-

-¿Y tu pelo de puerco-espín? ¿Sabes algo?- pregunto Sanji.

-No, recuerdo que estaba en una isla y que un montón de gente que se hace llamar caza-recompensas me empezaron a atacar, pero eran muy débiles después de derrotarlos me acosté a dormir en un árbol- respondió Goku dejando su ejercicio. -Por cierto, mi nombre es Son Goku-

_(No tengo ni idea de que esta pasando aquí... Pero están completamente perdidos. Creo que lo mejor sera inventarse una historia_) Usopp analizaba en su mente la situación.

-Bien les diré- hablo el narizón preparando su mentira en la mente. -La razón por la que no recuerdan nada, es porque ayer se encontraron con la legendaria ballena gigante- Usopp contaba su mentira con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿La legendaria ballena gigante?- preguntaron los cuatro al unisono, pero cada uno tenia diferentes reacciones, la de Sanji era como de decepción por tan estúpida mentira al igual que Izuku, la de Luffy era confusión, y la de Goku era pensativa.

-Así es yo los rescate antes de que se los comiera- termino su mentira con una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción.

-Entonces, eso es lo que paso, gracias- dijo Luffy alegremente mientras ponía una sonrisa.

-Mmm... que raro, estoy seguro que si me hubiera encontrado una ballena gigante me la habría comido- fueron las palabras de Goku sorprendiendo a todos por dicha afirmación.

-¿Y tu quien demonios eres?- pregunto Sanji a Usopp.

-¡Gracias por preguntar!- grito alegre el tirador. -Soy aquel que lidera la gran flota pirata que domina el East Blue, Usopp. Todos me conocen como el gran capitán Usopp- hizo su falsa presentación parándose en el sofá, colocando una mano sobre su pecho y la otra hacia atrás.

-¡Yohoo!, ¡Capitan Usopp!- gritaba con emoción Luffy.

-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunto Sanji.

-¡Para nada!- respondió Luffy aun con emoción.-

-¿East blue?- pregunto Goku. -Estoy seguro que estaba en el Grand Line-

-¿E-el Grand Line?- preguntaron Sanji y Usopp al mismo tiempo.

-Así es, los últimos 5 años he estado viviendo en el Grand Line- afirmo Goku. - Y no he tomado ningún barco o nadado para salir de este océano-

-Sugoi, Has estado viviendo en el mar mas peligroso tu solo, eres alguien increíble- Grito Luffy con emoción. -¡Oye!- Llamo Luffy a Goku, que lo voltio a mirar. -¿Quieres ser mi nakama?-

-*Coff* *Coff*- tosió Usopp fingidamente, para que todos volvieran prestarle atención. -Bueno como les iba diciendo. Los piratas de Usopp son mas de 8000 miembros-

-¡¿Que?! ¿Mas de 8000?- grito Luffy sorprendido.

-Si, y tu te convertiste en mi subordinado ayer mismo- le respondió Usopp.

-¡¿En serio?!- pregunto nuevamente Luffy.

-Es mentira- dijo secamente Sanji que recibió la aprobación del peliverde.

-Me han descubierto- grito Usopp sorprendido de que se dieran cuenta de su mentira.

-Lo ves, tu mismo la has dicho- le dijo Sanji.

-¡Mierda!, ¡Yo mismo lo he dicho!, ¡eres un estratega!- gritaba Usopp consternado de que hubiera admitido su propia mentira.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!, eres muy divertido- se rieron y dijeron al unisono Goku y Luffy.

-Oye Luffy- llamo Goku al Pirata, quien lo volteo a mirar con una sonrisa. -Me encantaría ser tu Nakama, desde que desperté en este mar no he tenido ningún amigo. Todos me han rechazado porque creen que soy alguien malo-

-No hay de que, Goku. Desde ahora seremos buenos Nakama, y encontraremos el One Piece!- grito Luffy con felicidad, mientras le ponía un brazo sobre su hombro y Goku haciendo lo mismo.

-Oigan, Ustedes no se rían de mi- les dijo Usopp enojado a los dos. - Soy un hombre con mucho orgullo. Por eso la gente me llama Usopp el orgulloso- dijo pero Luffy se quedo con una mirada de indiferencia, mientras Goku se reía nerviosamente, Izuku solo se quedaba callado para evitar cualquier conflicto, pero Usopp igual que Luffy quedo confundido por alguna razón.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Sanji al percatarse de las miradas del Mugiwara y el tirador.

-Bueno, es que tengo la sensación de que ya había tenido esta conversación antes- respondió el narizón.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo- dijo Luffy.

-Esto es problemático- dijo Sanji apagando su cigarrillo y levantadose del sofá. -Vamos a dejarlo así por ahora. Primero vamos a comer algo, las personas no pueden pensar con el estomago vació-

-¡¿Comida?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Luffy Y Goku con estrellitas en los ojos.

Entonces Sanji, Luffy, Izuku, y Goku empezaron a subir la escaleras para ir a la cocina, pero Usopp detuvo a Izuku, Luffy y Goku.

-Esperen ustedes no han dicho quienes son- les dijo Usopp.

-¿Yo?, Yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas- respondió Luffy y subió las escaleras.

-Yo, soy un peleador de artes marciales- respondió Goku y también subió las escaleras.

-Y-Yo soy Izuku Midoriya, un gusto, y seré el mejor héroe- se presento Izuku.

Ya arriba, Sanji quien fue el primero en subir se fijo rápidamente en el estado del barco el cual no era muy bueno.

-Oye, oye, este barco esta en un estado lamentable- dijo Sanji.

-Una isla, ¿que isla sera?- pregunto Luffy viendo la isla enfrente de él.

**[Insertar sonido de puerta abriéndose]**

Los cincochicos escucharon una puerta abrirse, y de ahí salieron dos chicas, la que estaba enfrente era una mujer alta, con pelo negro hasta los hombros, Robin, la segunda una mujer delgada y de mediana estatura, con cabello naranja y ojos marrones, Nami.

-Escúchenme todos, tengo malas noticias, navegadora-san ha... - decía Robin pero fue interrumpida por Luffy.

-¿Y esas quienes son?- preguntaron Goku y Luffy señalando a las chicas.

-¿También son subordinadas del Capitán Usopp?- pregunto Luffy mirando al narizón.

-Por supuesto- respondió Usopp.

-¿Ustedes también han perdido la memoria?- pregunto Robin con sorpresa.

Entonces Sanji que se había quedado maravillado por la belleza de ambas, no tardo en elogiarlas y pidiéndole a Nami que se casara con él, a la vez que se apegaba a ella. Goku y Luffy que vieron el repentino cambio de actitud en Sanji se empezaron a reír porque creían que era divertido. Pero Nami seguía confundida por la situación empezando a hacer las mismas preguntas.

*TAP*

Se escucho un paso y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar, encontrándose con el doctor del barco. Mientras todos miraban seriamente a Chopper, Robin se percato de la mala posición de Chopper para intentar esconderse.

-Lo has hecho al revés- le dijo Robin, y este inmediatamente cambio su posición.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Luffy.

-Es un ciervo- respondió Usopp.

-¡Cállate humano!, ¡soy un reno!- grito el pequeño doctor con una mirada de enojo hacia Usopp.

-¡Puede hablar!-gritaron Luffy y Usopp al mismo tiempo, mientras Goku se reía por las reacciones de estos, pero Izuku solo se mantenía callado y alejado de todos por miedo.

-Oye, vamos a atraparlo- dijo Luffy empezando a perseguir a Chopper junto a Ussop. -Goku, ayúdanos también-

-Okay- respondió Goku y en un instante ya había atrapado a Chopper.

-¡Sugoi!, eres muy rápido- dijo Luffy al ver que Goku ya tenia a Chopper entre sus manos.

En cambio la reaccion de Izuku fue diferente, tenia los ojos tan abiertos que podrían salir de sus cuencas.

(No pude ver cuando se movió. P-puede que sea tan rápido como All Might) pensó Izuku con curiosidad y temor de que fuera alguien malo aunque hasta ahora no se haya visto eso.

-¿Como podría explicarles esto...?- se pregunto Robin mirando al cielo.

-Entonces escúchenme todos- dijo Robin tomando la atención de todos. -El lugar en el que estamos es...- cuando Robin dijo donde estaban todos se quedaron quietos,menos Goku que tenia una sonrisa, e Izuku que no sabia a que se refería.

-Si ven, les dije que estábamos en el Grand Line- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-¿P-puedo hacer una pregunta?- Pregunto Izuku, que después se puso mas nervioso de,lo que estaba porque todas las miradas cayeron en él. -¿Que es el Grand Line?-

-Izuku- llamo Robin al chico con pelo de brocoli, es chico la volteo a mirar, y esta empezó con la explicación del mar mas peligroso, diciendo una de las cosas mas importantes la cual es: que aqui se encuentra el tesoro mas grande dejado por el difunto rey pirata y los piratas mas poderos estaban en este mismo mar en busca del tesoro para convertirse en el rey de los piratas.

Dejando la explicación al lado, la reaccion de Luffy fue de maravilla, fijando su atención en el mar y en la isla, mientras Ussop estaba aterrado de saber que estaban en ese mar puesto que aquí hay muchos monstruos.

-Navegadora-san- llamo Robin a la pelinaranja.

-¿Te refieres a mi?- pregunto Nami.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes e la muñeca?- le pregunto Robin.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto Nami el extraño objeto en su muñeca, se trata de una brújula de muñeca con una esfera de vidrio en la parte central, en cuyo interior hay una aguja en medio suspendida desde la parte alta por un fino alambre.

Y así Robin le explico que las brújulas normales no funcionan en Grand Line debidos a los campos magnéticos especiales generados por cada una de las islas. La función del Log Pose es registrar los campos magnéticos de cada isla de Grand Line y apuntar hacia la siguiente isla para que su propietario pueda viajar allí. Una vez llegado a una isla, se necesita un tiempo para registrar el campo magnético y acomodarse al de la nueva isla.

-Pero señorita, yo tengo que volver al restaurante en el que trabajo en el East Blue, ¿podemos volver ahí?- pregunto Sanji.

-Yo también quiero regresar a Japon- dijo Izuku.

-Sera mejor que no lo intenten, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo en este mar- les respondió Robin, dejando a Izuku triste porque a lo mejor no sera capaz de regresar a su mundo. -Volver atrás es un suicidio, hemos viajado con ese Log Pose todo el tiempo y hemos acabado en esta pequeña isla-

-No puedo creerme todo lo que me estas contando- le dijo Nami. -¿Por que demonios estoy viajando con estos?-

-Es por eso- respondió Robin mirando al mástil del barco donde estaba la bandera de los Migiwara.

Nami al ver la bandera, todo su cuerpo se estremeció sintió un escalofrió pasar por su cuerpo, mientras miraba aterrada la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Eso no es una bandera pirata?- preguntaron Izuku y Usopp al ver la bandera.

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Un barco pirata?!- pregunto Luffy con emoción.

-Ah, bueno es mio, es el barco del capitán Usopp- le mintió Ussop a Luffy.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto el hombre de goma.

-Pero, capitán Usopp, esa bandera lleva un sombrero de paja- le dijo Goku con Chopper aun en sus manos.

-Es verdad, entonces ese sombrero es mio- dijo Usopp quitandole el sombrero a Luffy.

-¡Oye!, ¿Que haces?- grito Luffy para posteriormente darle un golpe a la vez que le quitaba el sombrero, haciendo que Usopp se vaya de para atrás apunto de caerse del barco pero antes de que cayera, Luffy lo sostuvo y con una mirada de enojo puro, dijo: -Toca otra vez mi sombrero de paja y te pateo el culo-

-¿Que? ¿Pero tu no tenias amnesia?- pregunto Usopp asustado.

-Pero recuerdo esto, es mi tesoro. Es mi bien mas preciado me lo regalo un amigo cuando era pequeño- respondió Luffy mirando con nostalgia al sombrero. -Jure por este sombrero que conseguiría nakamas y me convertiría en pirata-

-Pirata, pirata, ¡eso es un broma!- decía Nami con sarcasmo y cierto enojo en su voz. -Pero ahora lo entiendo, todos lo han dicho son estupideces- la pelinaranja para un momento y grito: -¡Yo odio a los piratas! ¡Lo único que me gusta es el dinero y las mandarinas!, Es imposible que yo este viajando con unos piratas-

-¿Que pasa con los piratas, señorita?- pregunto Usopp con la mirada un poco ensombrecida.

Robin miraba fijamente a Nami, hasta que señalo las mandarinas que se encontraban en el barco. Nami al ver los arboles de mandarina quedo sorprendida pues estos eran exactamente iguales a los que se encontraban es su pueblo, mejor dicho eran los mismos que su madre, Bellemere, había cultivado. Posteriormente Robin bajaría una mandarina usando un brazo que hizo aparecer en el árbol para entregársela a Nami, y esta ultima cuestionarle a la pelinegra porque se encontraban dichas mandarinas en el barco, pero Robin afirmaría no saber como llegaron ahí, y también diría que podría usar los libros de navegación para encontrar la respuesta y que allí mismo había una foto de su madre.

Nami sin perder tiempo haría lo dicho por la arqueóloga y bajaría a la cubierta para confirmarlo. La navegadora al llegar a su habitación confirmaría el hecho de que ahí estaba la foto de Bellemere, y también tomaría uno de los libros de navegación confirmando que esa era su letra, Nami después de haber asegurado lo ultimo, se dijo a si misma que algo pudo haberle pasado a su pueblo.

Mientras tanto Goku aún con Chopper en brazos, veía como Usopp y Luffy se seguían cuestionando que era el reno, para posteriormente Sanji decir una excelente receta de reno. Emocionando a Goku y Luffy, pero estos fue detenido por Robin que dijo que Chopper era el doctor del barco y que el mismo se había comido la Hito Hito no mi, adquiriendo abilidades de un humano, también diciendo que ella había comido la hana hana no mi, y que Luffy comió la gomu gomu no mi.

Chopper que se había soltado del agarre de Goku después de que Sanji dijera la receta, este se encontraba sorprendido ya que estaba confirmando que la gente enfrente suyo si eran piratas. Entonces el doctor dijo:

\- Entonces ustedes son piratas, de los de verdad?-

\- Así es, y tú también eres un pirata- respondió Robin.

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Izuku con un poco mas de confianza.

-Tu también- respondió la pelinegra.

-Bien desde ahora son miembros de la tripulación del gran Usopp- dijo el tirador.

-Que! Por qué?!- grito Chopper estupefacto.

-De todos modos, todos los que estamos aquí más uno, hemos viajado por este mar como piratas- dijo Robin sorprendiendo a todos ya que aún faltaba una persona. -Puedes bajar un momento espadachín-san?- pregunto Robin mirando al mástil.

Y de ahí salió el conocido como cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro, que de un salto bajo a donde estaban los demás.

-Hace mucho ruido para ser tan temprano, me han fastidiado la siesta de la mañana- dijo el peliverde mirando fríamente a los presentes.

-¿Y-y-y-y-y-y tu quien demonios eres?- pregunto aterrado Usopp por la presencia que imponía Zoro, e Izuku al igual Usopp estaba aterrado de la mirada del peliverde hasta podría asegurar que era un villano pero lo descarto rápidamente al tomar en cuenta que no tiene la menor idea de donde se encuentra

-Antes de preguntarle el nombre a alguien tienes que presentarte primero- respondió Zoro.

-Hola soy Goku- dijo el azabache que se encontraba al lado de Luffy.

-Y yo soy Luffy- dijo pelinegro.

-Yo soy Roronoa Zoro- se presento el espadachín.

-¿El cazador de piratas?- pregunto Sanji.

-Nunca me he llamado a mi mismo cazador de piratas, esas son cosas de la gente- respondió Zoro.

-Pero eres un cazarecompensas- afirmo el cocinero.

-Eso es solo para conseguir dinero y comida, ese no es mi objetivo- Respondió Zoro.

Pero estas en este barco porque estas cazando piratas, ¿cierto?- pregunto Sanji.

-Ni idea, no se porque estoy aquí- dijo el peliverde.

-¿Ustedes son piratas reconocidos?- pregunto Zoro.

-Pues...mmm, aunque no soy pirata soy reconocido y tengo una gran recompensa- respondió Goku, provocando una sonrisa en Zoro.

-¿Y me podrías decir de cuanto es tu recompensa?- pregunto nuevamente el espadachín.

-Si mal no estoy, eran ...- dijo Goku empezando a contar con los dedos. -150 millones de Berries- respondió terminado sus cuentas.

-Oh, veo que tienes una gran recompensa. En estos momentos no vendría mal un poco de dinero y comida- dijo Zoro alistando su katana.

-Espera espadachín-san- interrumpió Robin la conversación entre los dos. -Ustedes dos son Nakama, no deberían pelear-

-Oye Robin, me permites tocar tu cabeza- pregunto Goku ya harto de no saber todo.

-Claro, pero me podrías decir porque?- pregunto Robin.

-Voy a aclarar mis dudas sobre este asunto- respondió el azabache acercándose a Robin, para después poner su mano sobre la cabeza de la misma. Goku cerrando sus ojos se concentro en lo que quería ver en los recuerdos de la pelinegra, logrando ver todos los eventos de Arabasta, Skypie, y el Davy Back Fight, donde al final de este Goku se convirtió en Nakama de ellos. -Ya veo así que eso es lo que paso-

-¿Peleador-san me podrías decir que hiciste?- pregunto Robin.

-Solo mire algunos de tus recuerdos- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Peleador-san me dices que viste en mi recuerdos- pidió Robin un poco preocupada de que haya visto la oscuridad de su pasado.

-Bueno para empezar...- Goku empezó a relatar desde el primer encuentro de Robin con los Mugiwara en una isla del Baroque Works (Crocodrile) las peleas de Luffy contra el Shichibukai, donde casi muere en dos ocasiones, como Luffy la salvó después de haber derrotado a Crocodile, después empezó a contar la llegada a la isla de Jaya, conociendo a un antepasado del mentiroso Norland, Como este les ayudó a llegar a la isla del cielo, la guerra entre los Shandians y el dios Enel y sus sacerdotes, y para finalizar contó cómo casi pierden a Robin y Chopper en un Davy Back Fight.

Mientras contaba esto todos le estaban poniendo atención puesto que seguramente todo eso es verdad, y solo quedaría la duda de cómo perdieron tales recuerdos.

Nami que acababa de subir a cubierta pensando en como escapar del barco pirata, también escucho todo el relato del Saiyajin, pero no se creyó esto y junto al oro conseguido en Skypie salió disparada del barco en el Waver dirigiendo a la isla en la que habían anclado.

* * *

Fin

Espero les haya gustado

Y también les pido el favor de que lean mi nueva historia, se llama "Un Heroe sin poderes" es en el mundo de BNHA y el personaje es un OC (Original Character), quiero saber que piensan.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El extraño niño de la flauta. ¡Vamos a recuperar nuestros recuerdos!

* * *

Nami, después de haber recogido el oro y posteriormente irse hacia la isla en waver, los Mugiwara estaban pensando que hacer ahora. Robin dijo que era mejor desembarcar, y los demás estaban de acuerdo, aunque solo faltaba un detalle y es que nadie presente en el barco había comido, provocando que los que mas comen (Goku y Luffy) se tumben al suelo por ese hecho, Sanji se sorprendería porque a esos dos no parece preocuparles nada a la vez que se los reprocharía, pero también remarcando que nadie había comido.

Mientras tanto con Nami, esta apenas estaba llegando a la costa de la isla, al llegar a esta y posteriormente entrar al pequeño pueblo que había se dio cuenta rápidamente que todo estaba muy tranquilo, mejor dicho estaba desolado no era posible ver ni a una sola persona en la isla. La pelinaranja siguió su camino adentrándose mas en el pueblo donde de un momento a otro un periódico cayo enfrente de ella, justo al pasar esto, todos los habitantes de la isla salieron como balas de su casa para ir por aquel periódico, la navegante al verlos correr a todos en su dirección pensó que la iban a atacar por ende se agacho en defensa, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando todos pasaban a su lado. Nami aun tenia la duda del porque de esto pero gracias a los comentarios de la gente que se estaba atacando logro darse cuenta porque estaban peleando era por el periódico aun así seguía sin saber que pasaba en ese lugar. Y cuando dio una vuelta pudo ver a un niño que no parecía tener mas de 10 años, y llevaba en sus manos un caballito de mar, un rato después la ladrona le digo al niño que estaba buscando un barco el chico le mostró unas balsas en mal estado puesto que estas ya no las usaban y luego este mismo le dijo que fuera al otro lado de la isla para que supiera que eso lo que sucede en esta.

Por otro lado en el barco, todos estaban en la cocina esperando que el rubio de cejas en espiral terminara de hacer la comida, a la vez que recapitulaban todo lo dicho por Goku al haber revisado los recuerdos de Robin. Mientras se hablaba de sus aventuras Usopp estaba sorprendido y aterrado porque el Capitán tenia una recompensa de 100 millones de berries. Sanji por otro lado analizaba ligeramente la situación.

_(Creerse todo esto así de golpe es difícil, pero con esta cantidad de alimento y oro, todo encaja) _pensó el cocinero. -Robin-san, dinos que es lo que paso ayer antes de todo esto- pidió Sanji amablemente.

-Claro le contare a todos y a doctor-san- respondió la arqueóloga mirando a la ventanilla de la puerta donde estaba colgado Chopper y luego con una brazo que salio de la pared abrió la puerta para que entrara el Chopper quien intento esconderse pero nuevamente lo hizo al revés. -Como dije nuevamente, estas al revés- dijo Robin y Chopper corrigió su escondite.

-E-e-etto- Hablo el peliverde tomando la atención de todos, algo que lo puso muy nervioso. -Tengo una pregunta. ¿Ustedes saben quien es All Might?- pregunto con un poco de miedo pero con la esperanza de obtener respuestas.

-¿All Might?- preguntaron todos al unisono en confusión.

-Si, el héroe mas fuerte del mundo, el héroe numero 1-respondió Izuku con emoción al hablar de su ídolo.

-Lo lamento Deku-san, pero no se quien es el All Might, aparte por aquí no existen los héroes- respondió Robin sorprendiendo al portador del One For All, por tres razones: 1 No sabían quien es All Might, 2 los héroes no existen y 3 la pelinegra lo llamo por su nombre de héroe aunque al no recordar nada podríamos decir que lo llamo por su apodo de insulto.

-Siguiendo con lo antes mencionado...- continuo Robin.-Navegamos por este mar...-

Flashback

-Nami, ¿segura que este es la comino correcto?- pregunto Zoro.

-No te preocupes la aguja apunta en esta dirección- respondió Nami.

-Deku, ¿puedes ver algo?- Pregunto nuevamente el espadachín pero ahora al peliverde oscuro.

-Espera reviso otra vez- respondió Deku mirando a con los binoculares a sus alrededores, hasta que en su linea de visión apareció una isla. -¡Una isla!- informo con entusiasmo señalando en dirección a la isla.

-Hay corales por toda la zona- dijo Nami que se paro al lado de la cabeza del Going Merry donde estaba sentado Luffy. -Ahora mismo es peligroso pasar por aquí, echemos el ancla, iremos a tierra mañana en la mañana- sugirió Nami, teniendo como respuesta un gruñido de disgusto por parte de Luffy. -¿Acaso novas a oír lo que dice tu navegante?- inquirió con malicia Nami al capitán. -Sanji-kun, esta noche no hay comida para Luffy-

-Hai Nami-swan- respondió el rubio.

-Gomenasai- se disculpo Luffy.

Fin fashback

-Después de eso, todos menos yo, que estaba leyendo y espadachín-san que estaba de guardia, se acostaron- dijo Robin terminando la explicación de lo sucedido el día anterior. -Faltan detalles, pero esa es la idea principal de lo que paso. Después de eso es tal y como ustedes recuerdan-

-Por lo que has contado, el cazador de piratas estaba durmiendo también- comento Sanji mirando de reojo a Zoro que estaba sentado al lado de Goku. Zoro miro mal a Sanji pero no dijo nada al no poder recordar lo de la noche anterior.

-Eso parece- contesto Robin.

-¿Pero por que Robin-san no tiene amnesia?- pregunto Sanji.

-Si, Espadachin-san estaba durmiendo, la única diferencia entre ustedes y yo, es que yo no estaba durmiendo- Respondió Robin con lógica.

Usopp hizo un comentario estúpido sobre que son la banda del él, sin embargo nadie le presto atención y siguieron hablando del tema, llegando a la conclusión de que aquellos que estaban despiertos no perdieron la memoria. Chopper al escuchar eso se sorprendió siendo esto porque es un doctor y no pensaba que era posible una ''amnesia generalizada''.

-Por favor, cuentan lo ultimo que recuerdan haber hecho- pidió Robin.

-Yo estaba buscando hiervas con Doctorine. Después me fui a dormir al castillo, y cuando me desperté estaba aquí- contó Chopper.

-A mi me trago un remolino y me desmalle, cuando me desperté estaba aquí- dijo Luffy.

-Yo me fui a dormir después del trabajo, y me desperté aquí-Dijo el rubio.

-Yo salve a una chica de un robot gigante y luego me desmalle, y al despertar estaba aquí- dijo Deku.

-Yo estaba amarrado a un palo en una base de la marina, para que dejaran de molestar a la gente de un bar, y durante la noche me dormí, y desperté aquí- Dijo Zoro.

-Yo estaba peleando contra unos caza-recompensas, luego de derrotarlos comí y me fui a dormir, y cuando desperté estaba aquí- dijo el azabache.

-No, recuerdan nada posterior a eso?- pregunto Robin.

*PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII* fue el sonido de la tetera indicando que el agua ya estaba hirviendo.

-¡Eso es!, escuche una flauta en algún sitio- recordó el reno de nariz azul, y todos dijeron de igual manera que también habían escuchado una flauta.

-No me digas que no perdimos nuestra memoria sino que nos la robaron- dedujo Sanji sin querer creer lo que dijo.

-Aun no lo sabemos- dijo Robin. -Pero ese niño tiene algo que ver en todo esto-

-Puede que hayamos perdido la memoria cuando dormíamos- dijo seriamente Chopper.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-grito Usopp y le siguió Chopper.

-No digas esas cosas- le dijo Usopp a Chopper, y luego el narizón miro a Robin. - Oye, un momento, ¿no sera que todo esto es un sueño?, es imposible que algo así pueda pasar- preguntaba Usopp exaltado de las hipótesis de sus compañeros.

-¿Y te parece normal que todos hayamos soñado lo mismo?- le pregunto Sanji sarcásticamente. -Esta es la verdad, sea o no creíble-

-Si eso es cierto, puede ser posible que la próxima vez que nos acostemos a dormir olvidemos incluso quienes somos- analizaba Izuku en voz alta asustando a Ussop y a Chopper. Pero en ese momento Luffy y Goku se pararon de su asiento.

-¿Y que importa si las perdemos o no?- pregunta Goku seriamente. -Esta no es mi primer vez perdiendo la memoria. No recuerdo casi nada de antes de llegar a este mar. Y como pueden ver no me importa, si algunas veces quiero saber que fue de mi pasado, pero eso no me detendrá seguiré adelante y creare nuevos recuerdos divertidos- declaro Goku con un tono serio y motivacional.

-Me has quitado las palabras Goku es justo lo que iba decir- dijo Luffy con decepción en su voz y un suspiro de resignación.

-No sean idiotas, ¡Podríamos perder todos nuestros recuerdos! Entonces perderíamos nuestro pasado y olvidaríamos nuestros sueños- grito Usopp con preocupación de perder quien es y lo que quiere llegar a ser.

-No los olvidaríamos- le refuto Luffy. -No olvidare mi sueño, y ustedes no olvidaran los suyos- Afirmo el Capitán con determinación en su voz, ganando una sonrisa de parte de Goku, Robin y Zoro, y de impresión de parte de Ussop, Chopper e Izuku.

_(Que tipo tan decidido) _pensó Usopp.

_(Capitan-san es el mismo de siempre, incluso ahora que ha perdido su memoria)_ pensó Robin con alegría.

(Es impresionante) pensó Chopper.

_(Es de admirar, tener tanta confianza)_ pensó Izuku.

-¡Hey, mi comida ha desaparecido!- gritaron Izuku y Chopper al mismo tiempo después de ver su plato.

Y en ese mismo instante Sanji le proporciono una patada a Luffy y a Goku, que los mando a chocar con la pared de la cocina.

-No se coman la comida de los demás- les dijo el rubio con enojo.

-Lo siento- se disculparon los dos.

Ya pasando una hora, Goku les había dicho a sus Nakama que iría a la isla a entrenar un rato, Zoro al escuchar eso decidió acompañar al azabache puesto que necesita hacerse mas fuerte y entrenando con alguien los resultados serian mas beneficiosos. Al llegar los dos a una zona boscosa de la isla, ambos empezaron con cosas básicas como flexiones y abdominales. luego si llegaría el verdadero entrenamiento. Goku tomaría su báculo sagrado girándolo con maestría para quedar en una posición de batalla, Zoro sacaría sus tres espadas y así empezarían a pelear amistosamente. Durante el combate de entrenamiento, Zoro pudo percatarse de la extraña dureza del arma de su contrincante a la vez de la descomunal fuerza que el azabache posee, ya que podía notar que a la hora de bloquear sus ataques no ponía mucha resistencia. Y así entrenaron durante varias horas hasta que llego el atardecer, donde ambos quedaron exhaustos y producto de esto no tuvieron de otra que ir a pescar a un rió cercano (cabe recalcar que fueron como 50 peces de gran tamaño), mientras comían Zoro le presto mas atención a sus katanas percatándose que no eran las mismas que tenia en sus recuerdos, y ambos se percataron como alguien los estaba espiando.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto Zoro en un tono frió, pero quien los estaba observando huyo.

Posteriormente Zoro y Goku regresarían al barco, pero justo cuando acababan de entrar a la cocina donde se encontraba el resto de la tripulación, el sonido de una flauta se escucho, y salieron a ver que pasaba junto a Sanji y a Robin.

Y ahí estaba encima de la cabeza del Going Merry se encontraba el mismo niño que estuvo con Nami.

-¿Aun no estaban dormidos?- pregunto el niño con indiferencia en su voz.

-¿Tu fuiste el que nos robo la memoria?- pregunto Goku preparándose para pelear, al igual que Sanji, Zoro, y Robin.

-Se han dado cuenta, ¿eh?- respondió el niño con una sonrisa juguetona. -Pero ya es demasiado tarde- al decir esto Robin crearía manos con las que les daría una cachetada a los demás Mugiwara para hacia despertarlos. -Tienes unos poderes muy extraños- comento el niño al ver la acción de la arqueóloga.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto el peliverde.

-¡ha venido!- exclamo en sorpresa Usopp al ver al niño.

-No debió haberlos despertado señorita- dijo el niño. -No quería hacerlo, pero no me has dejado otra opción- dijo empezando a soplar en caballito de mar al cual los ojos brillaron en un color rojo, emitiendo el mismo sonido de antes, provocando que Sanji, Robin y Zoro queden en el piso, pero eso no quedaría ahí, Luffy que tuvo una mejor visión de sus alrededores, al ver al niño en su asiento especial se enfado y en un rápido movimiento llego allá y sin querer le dio una patada al caballito de mar, y de este salio un extraño humo que envolvió a Luffy, y luego este cayo de la cabeza del Merry, y a los pocos segundos se volvió a levantar.

-¡He recuperado mis recuerdos!- grito Luffy con emoción.

-¡¿Como!?, ¿Tu eres el capitán?- pregunto Usopp con sorpresa.

-Esto ha sido peligroso. Si no llego a recordarlo, aun seriamos la banda de Usopp- dijo Luffy alegremente y alivio al mismo tiempo.

-Cállate no me creo nada de eso- negó Usopp. -Da igual lo que digas, yo soy el Gran Usopp, con mas de 8000 hombres bajo mi mando. ¡Los piratas de Usopp, soy el capitán Usopp- seguía insistiendo con su mentira.

-Jajaja, ese es el Usopp que conozco- dejo Luffy con una ligera risa. -Pero tu eres el Tirador de los piratas Sombrero de Paja, Usopp- le dijo Luffy su posición en la banda, ganando una cara de angustia de Usopp que se dio cuenta que la situación se invirtió.

Entonces Luffy llamo a Chopper, donde el Capitán obligo al doctor a bailar y jugar con el. Mientras eso pasaba Robin, Izuku y Sanji, empezaron a hablar de la situación principal, pero de repente Luffy paro de bailar con un grito de sorpresa, y diciendo que hay que recuperar a Nami, y proponiendo ir de una vez, pero Robin intervino diciendo que buscar en la oscuridad es difícil y que es mejor ir por la mañana, Luffy entendería acepto rápidamente la idea. y Con eso decidido se fueron a dormir.

Y antes de dormir Usopp, Sanji y Chopper aun estaban dudosos del como llegaron a este punto. Sanji pensaba en su sueño, encontrar el All Blue, y como era imposible que haya dejado al viejo. Usopp, pensaba en sus tres amigos que conformaban a los piratas de Usopp, y en ¿su amiga Kaya. Y por ultimo Chopper pensaba porque estaba con humanosya que el solo confiaba en Doctorine, pero mientras pensaba esto,el reno de nariz azul vio algo extraño que caía de la hamaca encima de el, el doctor estaba curioso ya que tenia la apariencia de una cola de mono, el reno se levanto de su hamaca y miro a quien estaba encima, y este era el chico de pelos alborotados, Goku, Chopper inspecciono mejor el cuerpo de Goku, notando que la cola de mono saliendo de la retaguardia del Saiyajin, y por eso se le vino una pregunta a la mente. ¿Se comió una fruta del diablo?, pero decidió preguntarle en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Luffy, Samji, Chopper y Usopp fueron a la isla en busca de Nami, durante el trayecto Luffy pregunto donde estaban Zoro, Goku y Deku, a lo que Robin le respondió que se despertaron temprano y se fueron a entrenar. Luffy siendo Luffy no le dio mas importancia al asunto y siguieron su camino. Ya en el pueblo de la isla, la tripulación empezó a preguntarles a los habitantes de la misma, si habían visto a la pelinaranja, pero nadie en la isla sabia siquiera que había hecho ayer, y justo en el momento en que se iban a ir, Nami apareció en el waver, eventualmente Luffy y los demás convencen a Nami de ir con ellos y que ahora solo falta encontrar a los tres restantes para ir en busca de sus recuerdos, pero primero irían a un lugar Robin quiere investigar.

Por otro lado, con los otros tres miembros de la banda, estos estaban tomando un descanso del entrenamiento cerca de una cascada para poder pescar, mientras el pescado se asaba en el fuego Goku y Zoro se quedaron con el pescado mientras Izuku fue por mas leña. El peleador y el espadachín habían empezado a comer mientras esperaban a su compañero, de pronto el mismo niño de la flauta apareció ante los dos, donde ambos se prepararon para la batalla, pero cuando los estaban por atacar, el caballito de mar que sostenía el niño empezó a brillar de un color azul y luego sus ojos de igual manera brillaron pero de color rojo.

Luffy y los demás seguían su camino, hasta que se detuvieron por un momento debido a que Robin encontró algo. La pelinegra encontró quien es el verdadero responsable de la perdida de memoria, y así continuaron su camino hacia el Palacio del dios marino, donde algunos estaban nerviosos de que algo pasara debido a que el camino estaba muy tranquilo. Pero Usopp empezó a decir que podrían aparecer monstruos para asustar a Chopper, pero la broma no le salio muy bien ya que una serpiente se enrollo en el cuerpo del narizón y este comenzó a correr persiguiendo a Chopper y luego ambos empezarían a rodar colina abajo, donde después de unos segundo ambos se detendrían en una zona plana, donde posteriormente se darían cuenta que se separaron del grupo, ambos estaban apunto de volver por donde habían caído, pero un alguien choco con Usopp, cuando Usopp tuvo una mejor vista noto que era Izuku.

-Oye, oye, ¿donde estabas?- pregunto Usopp a Izuku.

-¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo para explicar!- dijo Izuku con miedo en su voz. -¡Tenemos que correr!- dijo y siguió corriendo.

-De que está hablando?- le preguntó Usopp a Chopper.

Pero antes de que respondiera dos personas saldrían del mismo arbusto que Izuku, los cuales eran Goku y Zoro, que caminaban con una mirada ensombrecida.

-Aay, que alivio solo son ustedes- dijo Usopp al verlos.

Pero tanto Goku como Zoro no contestaron, en cambio el peliverde desenvaino una de sus katanas, para posteriormente lanzar un corte horizontal que Usopp alcanzo a esquivar de milagro.

-¡CORREEEE!- grito Usopp a Chopper y ambos corrieron siguiendo al peliverde.

fin

espero les haya gustado


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Goku vs Sanji y Deku

* * *

Después del encuentro de Chopper y Ussop con Zoro y Goku, donde ambos tripulantes miedosos salieron corriendo despavoridos al Zoro atacar a Ussop. El narizón y el doctor subieron la colina encontrándose con los demás, viendo que Deku ya estaba explicando la situación a los demás, quienes estaban sorprendidos de que ellos los hubieran atacado. Mientras estos hablaban pudieron notar como Zoro y Goku se acercaban con paso lento hacia ellos, Luffy al haber escuchado a sus Nakama, primero intento hablar con ellos para saber porque estaban haciendo eso, sin embargo a la hora de acercarse, el espadachín de en un movimiento rápido desenfundo una de sus katanas y ataco a Luffy que logro esquivar el ataque con facilidad y cuestionándose la acción de Zoro, pero eso no quedo ahí, mientras Zoro atacaba a Luffy nuevamente pero ahora con dos katanas, Goku que se había mantenido quieto en la situación, apareció detrás de Deku y con una patada en el costado que de milagro logro bloquear, aunque eso fue inútil debido a que la fuerza del ataque fue suficiente para mandar a volar a Deku contra los arboles.

(NA: me centrare en la pelea de Goku, Sanji y Deku, ya que la de Luffy y Zoro sera igual)

-Ese... Maldito erizo- murmuro Sanji al ver como su compañero fue atacado. -Oi, narizon- llamo el rubio, mientras le entregaba el oro que estaba cargando. -Cuida esto, tengo que ir a ayudar al peliverde- Ussop solo asintió tomando el oro, mientras Sanji iba en contra de Goku que estaba caminando hacia donde mando a Deku.

El Saiyajin noto como Sanji corría en su dirección preparando una patada.

-Collier- exclamo Sanji dando un salto hacia Goku y lanzando una patada al cuello de Goku, pero el azabache la alcanzo a bloquear con su antebrazo, sin embargo antes de que Goku pudiese contraatacar, se escucho un grito:

-Delaware: Detroito...SMASH- era Deku que le lanzo un puñetazo al estomago de Goku, que lo alejo unos metros de Sanji, ya que Goku alcanzo a bloquear el puño de Deku con su otro brazo.

_(Este niño, no sabia que tenia tanta fuerza)_ pensó Sanji al ver el ataque de Deku. _(Pero incluso tomándolo por sorpresa alcanzo a bloquear ese ataque)_

_(No me rompí el brazo, creo ya logre controlar un poco el One For All) _pensaba Deku mirando su mano mientras jadeaba un poco.

-Oi, niño- llamo Sanji a Deku.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto el peliverde.

-Si queremos derrotarlo, tendremos que pelear juntos. Por si no te diste cuenta incluso atacándolo por sorpresa logro bloquear tu ataque- le dijo el rubio sorprendiéndolo de eso.

-Es verdad, incluso si puse casi toda mi fuerza en ese ataque casi no logre moverlo de su lugar- se dijo a si mismo Deku. -Es alguien sorprendente-

-¡OI!, no es hora para estar admirando las habilidades de tu contrincante- le reprocho Sanji al aspirante de héroe.

En eso, sin previo aviso Goku se lanzo en contra de Sanji, que al estar distraído recibió de lleno el golpe que lo mando a volar, pero Sanji dando una volteretas logro recomponerse y quedar parado.

_(Esto es malo, es muy rápido, ni siquiera veo que se este esforzando)_ pensaba Deku con temor claramente visible en su rostro. _(Pero Sanji necesita mi ayuda no lo puedo defraudar) _en eso a Deku se le empezaron a notar unas extrañas marcas en su brazo, mientras preparaba un ataque, el peliverde se lanzo a toda velocidad en contra de Goku quien estaba quieto después de haber atacado a Sanji, pero como si se lo esperara rápidamente se volteo para mirar a Deku, quien ante eso y no poder frenar su ataque lanzo su puño hacia el azabache que con un salto lo esquivo dejando que el ataque continuara, generando una potente ráfaga de viento que se llevo a varios arboles, pero eso no quedaría ahí, Goku aun en el aire se dirigió hacia el peliverde con una patada que iba directo al pecho del aspirante a héroe, que solo cerro los ojos esperando el a recibir la patada, ya que no tenia tiempo de esquivarla.

*TACK* se escucho, y se podía ver como la patada que iba dirigida al peliverde había sido bloqueada por la pierna de Sanji, que se le veía una mueca de dolor mientras aun mantenía a raya el ataque del Saiyajin.

_(Es mi oportunidad) _pensó Deku cargando nuevamente su ataque en su brazo derecho y dando un salto quedando encima del Saiyajin. -¡Texas... SMAAASH!- lanzado su puño hacia abajo logrando acertarlo en el pecho de Goku mandándolo hacia el suelo dejando un gran cráter debajo de él. Sin embargo, esta vez un gran dolor recorrió por el brazo del heredero del O.F.A, y cuando uno lo miro se podía ver como este había quedado morado.

-¡AAARRRGGG!- grito de dolor Deku mientras sostenía su brazo ahora roto.

-Oi, ¿estas bien? ¿que te paso?- pregunto preocupado Sanji al ver como le quedo el brazo a su compañero.

-*jadeo* *jadeo* E-estoy bien, solo que aun no logro controlar bien mi poder- respondió Deku con una sonrisa. -Pero lo bueno es que ya todo termino- decía creyendo que había sido así. Sin embargo se lograron escuchar unos pasos que venían hacia ellos, esto provoco que Deku quedara aterrado después de todo, uso el O.F.A al 100%, ese ataque debió haber terminado con la pelea de manera inmediata.

Los pasos se seguían escuchando y del polvo que se había levantado por el cráter se podía visualizar la silueta del Saiyajin.

-No es posible, use toda mi fuerza en ese ataque- exclamo Deku con miedo viendo como Goku se acercaba.

-¿Aun puedes pelear?- pregunto Sanji con una gota de sudor frió recorriendo su cara.

-Lo intentare- dijo Deku, en eso se vio como el humo se disipaba notando que ese ataque le rompió un poco la ropa al Saiyajin ya que su camisa ahora estaba colgando de un hombro.

Goku seguía caminando en dirección a ellos, que miraban con un poco de temor la situación. Pero, de repente el Saiyajin desapareció de su vista, y apareciendo detrás del peliverde que no fue capaz de reaccionar al veloz ataque de su enemigo, recibiendo una poderosa patada en el costado izquierdo, que lo mando a volar colina arriba. Ahora el azabache volví a desaparecer para esta vez quedar al lado del rubio intentando impactar un puño en el estómago de este, pero por fortuna alcanzo a esquivarlo dando un salto hacia atrás.

EN OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA

Robin, Nami, Ussop, y Chopper habían continuado su camino para saber que es lo que realmente sucedía en la isla, durante el camino Nami había intentado hacer entrar en razón a Ussop y Chopper, para evitar continuar siguiendo a Robin quien según la pelinaranja los estaba engañando, sin embargo Chopper se negó a eso recalcando que él seguiría a Luffy ya que el capitán si lo considera su Nakama y no un monstruo, y ademas que era necesario recuperar sus recuerdos antes de hacer otra cosa, logrando que Ussop decidiera seguir a Robin nuevamente y como Ussop llevaba el oro por lo que Nami no tuvo otra opción que de igual manera seguir a la arqueóloga.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Robin y los demás llegarían a una zona con bastantes rocas en forma de columnas, y con una pequeña desembocadura para el agua, que parecía como un pequeño lago.

-Algunas veces, pasan algunas cosas extrañas en el Grand Line. Gente que pierde su memorias al navegar por este mar... ¿Acaso no han oído hablar de algo semejante?- explicaba y preguntaba Robin a los demás.

-Entonces, ¿eso es lo que esta sucediendo en esta isla?- pregunto Chopper.

-Estaba escrito en la lapida que vimos antes- dijo la pelinegra. -Una historia sobre un monstruo que se come los recuerdos de la gente. Ahora mismo esta usando esta isla como base. Mas bien parece un mito, pero encaja bien en nuestra situación. Los recuerdos se forman diariamente por eso utiliza a los habitantes de aquí para alimentarse- explico mas a fondo la situación.

Ussop y Nami que se habían quedado un poco atrás del grupo fueron sorprendidos por la vos del niño, quien se disponía a controlarlos a ambos, pero afortunadamente Robin usando su poder hizo aparecer unas manos que bloquearon la vista de ambos, en lo que pasaba esto Chopper usando su Walk Point corrió hacia el niño para dar un salto y pasando al Heavy Point dándole un fuerte puñetazo al caballito de mar que expulso nuevamente el extraño humo azul, logrando que los presentes recuperaran sus recuerdos. Así todos celebrarían eso, sin embargo eso no terminaría ahí porque Chopper al ser un doctor también pensó en todas las personas del pueblo, así que el reno continuo dándole golpes donde por cada uno el caballito de mar soltaba cada vez mas humo, hasta que llego a un punto donde el caballito de mar cayo al lago.

Unos segundos mas tarde se escucharan los pasos de alguien acercándose, llamando la atención de todos que a voltear vieron a Zoro caminando hacia ellos, provocando reacciones de miedo a los demás.

-¿Donde esta Luffy?- pregunto Chopper con temor y preocupación en su voz.

-Zoro no habrá llegado a matar a Luffy, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ussop con miedo.

Nami tenia las manos en su boca por la impresión de pensar que Luffy murió, y Robin seguía con su expresión neutra de la situación, mientras Zoro se acercaba cada vez mas a ellos.

-¿Donde esta Capitan-san?- pregunto Robin.

Pero Zoro no respondió solo siguió caminando, mientras que Ussop y Chopper retrocedían hasta quedar en la orilla del lago. En eso el caballito de mar se encontraba flotando mientras veía la situación y decir algo.

-¿Que es lo que ha dicho?- pregunto Ussop a Chopper.

-''Acaba con todos, Roronoa Zoro'' ha dicho- le respondió Chopper, Ussop al escuchar eso ya estaba llorando por temor a perder su vida.

-¿Has visto?, sabia que lo estaba controlando-dijo el narizón con temor, justo en ese momento Zoro puso una cara que aterro al tirador y al doctor, y se puso en la pose con la que hace su técnica ''ONI GIRI'', sin embargo antes de terminar su ataque, una animada voz se hizo presente en el lugar.

-¡OI!, ¡Chicos! - gritaba Goku que llegaba al lugar con Deku en su espalda y Sanji a su lado. -¿Como han estado?- pregunto Goku parado atrás de Zoro.

-Esperen si Goku esta bien, entonces, ¿por que nos quieres atacar Zoro?- pregunto Nami.

-¡HAAA!, ¡¿Deku que te paso?!- pregunto el Chopper corriendo hacia el aspirante de héroe. -Goku pon a Deku en el piso- pidió y Goku sin rechistar puso cuidadosamente al peliverde en el piso mientras Chopper revisaba su condición.

-G-Goku-san es muy fuerte- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de quedar inconsciente.

-Hmp, ese pelos de punta es mas rápido de lo que parece- comento sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

En eso Zoro estaba por decir algo, hasta que a una velocidad impresionante Luffy choco con Zoro y Goku siguiendo derecho hasta estrellarse con una roca, rompiendo esta en el proceso.

-¡Luffy!, ¿a que ha venido eso?- pregunto Zoro estampando la cara del capitán en el piso.

-Esa no me la esperaba- comento Goku saliendo de los escombros con una sonrisa.

-Zoro, ¿lo has llamado Luffy?- pregunto con sorpresa Ussop.

-¿Has recuperado la memoria?- pregunto Nami, a lo que Zoro respondió asintiendo la cabeza.

-Tu cara da miedo. Si has recuperado tu memoria, ¡deberías sonreír así!- decía Sanji forzando a Zoro a sonreír.

-Cállate ya- dijo Zoro golpeando a Sanji con Luffy al cual tenia sujetado desde que salio de la roca.

-¡Zoro me has hecho daño!- exclamo Luffy.

En eso se pondrían felices de que ya todos hayan vuelto a la normalidad, para luego cuestionarse donde esta aquel caballito de mar que los metió en esta situación, al principio pensaron que había huido, pero el espadachín lo negó y se paro en frente del lago, diciendo.

-Te podemos ver perfectamente- en eso el caballito de mar se asustaría, y se pondría azul para intentar escapar, sin embargo todos se darían cuenta eso. -¡MALDITO!, ¡¿Como te has atrevido a utilizarme?!- gritaría Zoro lanzándose al agua intentando atraparlo mientras Ussop se disponia a crear un dialogo gracioso de Zoro en contra del caballito de mar, hasta que en un momento dado Zoro logro atraparlo y diciéndole a Ussop que el seria el siguiente, Sin embargo el caballito de mar tambien hablo y siendo traducido por Chopper.

-''Ahora usare mi as bajo la manga''- dijo Chopper y todos se pusieron serios, y sin previo aviso el caballito de mar lanzo un humo morado de su boca inundando todo el lugar de aquel humo.

Debido al humo, todos los piratas empezaron a tener visiones de sus seres queridos, todos las personas que aparecieron estaban en frente de ellos. Por parte de Zoro este vería Kuina, de Sanji vería al viejo Zeff, de Nami vería a Bellemere, de Chopper vería al Dr. Hiluluk, Ussop vería a Kaya, Luffy vería a Shanks y a Ace, , y Goku por extraño que parezca este vería a dos personas uno tendría una chaqueta verde, unos pantalones verdes con una mascara de gato, evitando que el Saiyajin reconozca a dicha persona, y la otra tenia la silueta de una niña pequeña con cabello corto, sin embargo la cara se vería distorsionada, Goku no pudo evitar sentirse triste ya que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era gente que el aprecia pero sin poder saber quienes son. De repente todas las visiones desaparecieron y en cielo se veían a todos los enemigos que habían enfrentado hasta ahora, luego una inmensa luz apareció y así el mismo humo de los recuerdos que habían empezó a salir del cuerpo de todos y se dirigió al caballito de mar, que se empezó a inflar de manera exagerada.

Todos veían con sorpresa a lo que parecía ser un globo gigante, y el primero en hablar fue Luffy.

-¡¿Que es esa cosa?!- pregunto el capitán. -¿y quien soy yo? ¿y quienes son ustedes?- mientras Luffy preguntaba eso, se escuchaba como aquel globo hacia unos extraños sonidos.

-''Al fin me he convertido en Sennenryu''- dijo Chopper mirando al extraño globo.

-¡Sugoi!- exclamaron Goku y Luffy acercándose al reno de nariz azul. -¿Puedes entenderlo?-

-¡Es un Tanuki parlante!- comento Ussop con sorpresa.

-¡¿Soy un Tanuki?!- pregunto exaltado el reno.

Mientras tanto todos los Mugiwara se encontraban en sus pensamientos confundidos por la extraña situación, pero los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por el comentario de dos personas.

-¿Un dragón?, yo quiero pelear/montarme en el- dijeron Luffy y Goku al mismo tiempo, para posteriormente mirarse y decir:

-Yo peleare con el- dijo Goku mirando a Luffy.

-No sin antes de que yo lo monte- exclamo Luffy de igual manera mirando a Goku.

Ambos discutían quien tendría la primera acción con el Sennenryu, sin embargo Goku se descuido por un segundo y Luffy dio un gran salto y amarrando sus brazos y piernas en el Sennenryu.

-¡Que genial mis pierna y mis brazos se estiran!-exclamo Luffy con emoción, mientras los demás veían con asombro la acción del chico con sombrero de paja, a excepción de Goku que decía en sus adentros que se le adelanto, pero el azabache puso una sonrisa salvaje, y con un salto grito:

-¡Aun así peleare con el dragón!- y le dio una poderosa patada al dragón que hizo que este se estrellara con el piso y se desinflara sacando el humo de los recuerdos. Y tan rapido como Goku golpeo al Sennenryu el humo se expandió por todo el lugar y todos recuperaron sus recuerdos.

Y así todos se dispusieron a regresar al pueblo donde estos esperaban obtener una recompensa al haber hecho que todos recuperaron sus recuerdos, pero grande fue la sorpresa de ver como fueron recibidos con armas ya listas para matarlos, los piratas sin mas opción huyeron del lugar hasta zarpar de la isla, cabe decir que Deku seguía inconsciente por la dura batalla que tuvo en contra del Saiyajin.

* * *

Fin

Espero le haya gustado


End file.
